This invention relates to a mast for a sailing vessel provided with means for guiding halyards along the mast.
Halyards are used on sailing vessels for hoisting and lowering a sail or other members along a mast and on sailing vessels having, for example, a mainsail, a Genoa sail and a jib sail, a plurality of halyards are provided which extend along the mast and which can become entangled one with another. When the halyards extend along the exterior of the mast they tend to strike against the mast when loose, creating noise and can damage the surface finish of the mast.
On sailing vessels having a hollow mast it is known to provide guide conduits within the mast through which the halyards extend and which keep the halyards separated so that they do not become entangled. However, such conduits tend to wear and if a halyard breaks and requires to be replaced, it is difficult to gain access to the broken halyard and it is difficult to replace the broken halyard with another one.